COINcidence
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: When Mako got a new game from her friend she really wasn't sure what to expect, but getting dragged into the game definitely wasn't how she wanted to spend her night. Monsters are coming for her and her only weapons were pebbles, cat treats, and gold coins. Maybe a little luck will come her way? She really doesn't have any other hopes other than surviving the night.


COINcidence

**Author Notes: Now let's see. St. Patties. Hmm what to do for the holiday all about luck, gold coins and the color green. Well I don't know about green but here's a game that has nothing but luck and coins. Yomawari Night Alone where I've only reached chapter 3 in the game and I suck! I don't own(but i love) the game.**

_Mako's P.O.V_

**"Here. I finally got you the game~"** Aw yeah! Finally, after what felt like ages I finally got it. After all the little teases my friend had been hinting about getting me this awesome looking horror rpg. It is at last in my grasp! **"Thanks love~"**

Despite being a huge coward for all things horror and scary, deep dark stories captivate me. Witch's House, Ib, Blank Dream-all of them had great stories. Though I've only played Witch's House, the playthroughs I watched on the other two were also pretty good!

I even liked watching Misao, even though it seemed more comedic of a horror rpg. **"Hey are you gonna screenshare on the chat? I'd love to watch you play."** Just the artwork alone was enough to grasp my attention with the cute little girl I have to play as.

I hum as turn my computer on.** "Hmm I'll wait till tomorrow to boot it up since I got work. Since I literally know nothing about it."** It's been a long time since I've played a game with no spoilers, it'll be interesting.

_The Next Day..._

**"NOPE! Nonononoooo! Uh uh. Not doing this!"** Scary alert to the extreme...and i just started the game. Darn it all. Wait wait. Sen. Sen said I could call him and my buddy D if it's too much for me. Quickly I get on my email.

Calling calling. Come on you two. Don't let your words be lies! I can't play this game on my own!** "Oh hey Mako what's up?"** Bless you google chat. There D was...well not really there per say since she doesn't have a camera so the only thing showing is her icon.

But her voice was loud and clear.** "Huh? Oh hey Mako."** And Sen's on too! Looks like he just woke up from a nap. I try to smile, but to be frank I'm still shaking. **"So um. Yeah I'm too scared to play by myself. Screenshare!"**

Death. So. Much DEATH!** "Mako what's that red stuff?"** Ok, keep calm. Don't have a heart attack Mako. You're in the bush. You're safe. They can't kill you...For now anyway.

**"I think those are the monsters. I got to this point before I called you guys. From the looks of it the closer these monsters come after me, the faster and brighter the light pulses onto my screen."** D gasps as she gets a better look on my screen.** "That's so cool~"**

Scaring the crap out of Sen.** "Damn it D! Don't do that! Mako why are you playing this?"** Between Sen's teasing turned terrified comments and D's intrigue over the mechanics i'm literally on the edge of my seat. **"Go away please! Begone demon."**

It's not going away. That stupid shadow monster-thing is still there. Waiting for me to come out. **"What the frick am I supposed to do?!"** I've died so much. I force my character to leap out of the bushes once more. Narrowly dodging the enemy.

**"Keep going Mako! Try going left."** Immediately I shake my head at D's suggestion.** "I can't! That giant freakshow from before is there. Plus the objective said to go home. The game's forcing me to go this route."** I try sneaking around the enemy.

Keeping quiet until I can make a break for the opening road**. "Not again! UGH!"** Only to once more see a pitch black screen with blood splattered across. the surface. **"That was serious bullshit Mako. You had that!"** With a frustrated groan I turn off the game.

Screw the lack of saving. I can easily get back to my last point in the game. **"I'm done guys. Thanks for watching."** Sighing I say a fond farewell to the two before logging off my chat.

To say that was a royal headache was an understatement. **"Guess who's not sleeping well tonight~"** I pet my cat, who thought it was a great idea to lay in front of my computer as I was playing at some point.

Adding to yet another kill count. His only response was to purr and nuzzle his head in my hand the spoiled furball.** "Well. Guess it's time to look up some cheery youtube videos before bed."** And that's what I do. Until I drift into an uneasy sleep.

_3rd P.O.V_

This pattern continued as the weeks went on. Nearly a month in and she had at last with the aid of her two supporting gaming friends reached chapter 3. But it was here that things weren't right. She had turned off the game without saving, forcing her to lose all of her data on the chapter she was on.

With her temporary hiatus of the game and a small glitch, the girl though she was unaware due to being asleep was cast in a bright golden glow. Her hair was held in place with a big red bow. And her pj's changed into a little sailor skirt and hoodie, topped off with a little bunny backpack.

...

When she first woke up, Mako knew something was wrong. She just didn't feel right, she wasn't sick or anything but it was just a feeling she had. When she looked around and saw her surroundings she paled.

It was familiar...but it wasn't her room, let alone her house or even her world!** "Oh no."** A bunk bed set with pink and purple plaid sheets. A weird multicolored rug that reminded her of a kids room and even the desk with the little book open for her to read.

The words written on it send chills down her spine and made her want to scream from fear. It was neat, and easy to read, though in all honesty Mako wished she hadn't or rather couldn't.

**_'Let's play a game of tag Mako~ You'll be the victim...while me and my friends will be 'it.'_**

She couldn't believe this! Last time crazy crap happened to her was when random D Gray Man characters popped into her apartment complex. It was fun she had to admit-BUT. It was still annoying how Kanda kept trying to kill Sen.

Now she was in her newest gaming struggle...which is a horror game. She has no weapons she can use to fight. Only pathetic rocks and pet treats to distract the monsters as she runs for her life. Much to her relief however it looked like she had a full inventory of coins in her possession.

**"Oh wait. What will happen if I die? What about the statues...can't I just stay here?!"** The book hearing her onslaught of questions magically leaps into the air. Suddenly flipping several pages before stopping and floating right in front of the girl to read.

_**'You just have to survive one night. If you can make it to dawn without being caught by the monsters you win.'**_

It certainly wouldn't do anything to help her nerves. Especially since the book still didn't answer all of her questions. Pulling out her book or...journal she found her map, and her items.

Mako sighed.** "Well at least I have the inventory I last saved. All else fails i won't die from lack of items."** Though she was still horribly uneasy, in the game she had not only terrible aim...

But it usually did nothing. There were so many bloody times where she tossed a pebble or fish snack and in the end death still came for her. It sucked. She could only hope it would work better now that she was actually in the game.

Her thumb ran over the gold little coins in her possession. They glittered in the light and would be her saving grace in surviving the horrors...at least if she was forced to play by the games mechanics. Taking a deep breath, she leaves her room, just like in the game going out the door.

The sun was just about gone. Dusk, and the beginning of the deadly little game she was thrown into. Remembering a good portion of the map well she goes to the Jizo statue closest to the house.

By habit she places a coin into the little alter holder. **"I don't know if this will help me but...I can only hope."** A menacing growl is heard behind her makes her jump. **"WHAT!?"** There weren't any monsters in this area usually. In fact it was Mako's safe area.

The place she runs to when crap hits the fan and she has to bolt. But it seems the game decided to set her up for failure. Fortunately she found a faint whisper in her ear. **"Would you like to move to a different location?"** Immediately she said yes.

Within an instant of her choice she's transported.** "Ok...got to last until sunrise. I can do this."** She has no other option. With her inventory, and knowledge of the game...she was as ready as she could be. **"Let's go. Bring it on!"** She had a crap ton of coins, all of the Jizo statues would be hers to control!

The end

**Author Notes; So sen says I should be ashamed of myself for the pun...but at least it was clever considering that I realized i just needed to emphasize Coin in coincidence.**

**Sen certainly stopped his teasing/rude commentary when I mentioned the game I chose for this one shot~ Oh well ending it here for now. I'll leave what happens to me to your imaginations.**

**Hint i won...hopefully~ Otherwise no more fanfiction. Also an older fanfic Oh dear oh dear what are they doing here was referenced so yay! If you like this one shot please feel free to fav/follow/review or check out some of the other holiday one shots I made! There's a lot to choose from.**


End file.
